


The Ways You Say 'I Love You'

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [126]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Most of the pairings are chosen by random number generator, Multi, pairings and characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>35 ways to say the words "I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As A Hello - KuroSuga

10-20-15  
Prompt: As a Hello  
Pairing: KuroSuga  
Rating: G  
  
Koushi shifted his weight from foot to foot, staring at the stream of bodies coming though the arrivals hallway. Several times he thought he had seen a familiar mop of messy black hair, but each time it turned out to be some stranger or, in one alarming instance, a tarantula-shaped hat. Koushi shot a glare at the offending headgear and went back to watching th crowd.  
  
It had been eight months since Kuroo had left to study in England, and Koushi had no idea how he was going to handle seeing him again. Before the school year had started (in September for some strange reason that Koushi would never understand) he and Kuroo had been growing closer and closer to each other. While Kuroo had been away they had sent each other letters and met up over Skype every weekend or so to chat, to catch up, to do homework or make dinner or simply exist with the other just a screen away. The flirting which had always been present in their friendship had grown more intense, more serious. It had felt like they were skirting around something big, something Koushi couldn’t help but crave and fear at the same time.  
  
He had spent more hours than he would ever care to admit agonizing over the storm of feelings in the pit of his stomach every time he hard Kuroo’s voice. Daichi and Akaashi had both fallen victim to his endless rants, along with any unsuspecting friend or teammate who made the mistake of listening. He had decided that it was time to let Kuroo know, but telling him over a video chat had always seemed so wrong. He couldn’t start a relationship - or end a friendship, however much Koushi did not want to think about that - with an entire hemisphere separating them. He needed to do it in person, and he needed to do it now, because Kuroo was walking out of customs and looking around the airport, and god he was so handsome.  
  
“Kuroo!” Koushi shouted, already running by the time Kuroo looked up. He barreled into Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his neck and knocking them both back. Kuroo wrapped his own arms around Koushi’s waist and steadied them, holding him as tightly as Koushi had hoped he would.  
  
“Suga, I-”  
  
“I love you,” Koushi interrupted, holding Kuroo tighter. He hadn’t been sure, not entirely. But now, with Kuroo in his arms, warm and solid and there, he was certain. “I love you, I’m in love with you, Kuroo,” he said again, holding Kuroo even tighter. Kuroo returned the embrace and the sentiments in their entirety.  
  
“I’m home.” He pressed the words into Koushi’s hair along with a kiss.  
  
“Welcome home,” Koushi replied, laughing.


	2. With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Blankets - MatsuHana

10-23-15  
Prompt: With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Blankets (The Way You Say I Love You ch 2)  
Pairing: MatsuHana  
Rating: G  
  
Issei adored how much his boyfriend hated mornings. Hanamaki was never happy when he woke up, and downright cranky if he woke up before noon. Issei loved the way his face scrunched unhappily as he glared at the alarm clock or the sunlight streaming through their bedroom window, loved the way he was slow to react to literally everything before his third cup of coffee.   
  
It was a little past nine on a Sunday morning and Issei was watching Hanamaki sleep. He reached out and stroked Hanamaki’s hair away from his forehead, watching the way his nose scrunched up into a scowl.   
  
“Stop staring at me you creep,” Hanamaki grumbled, rolling away. Issei chuckled and followed him, wrapping his arms around Hanamaki’s waist.  
  
“Can’t,” he said. “You’re too adorable.” Hanamaki grunted and elbowed him in the gut.  
  
“’S too early,” he groaned.  
  
“You don’t even know what time it is,” Issei pointed out.   
  
“’S too early,” Hanamaki emphasized. Issei grinned and pulled away, gathering the blankets up in his hands. Hanamaki whined in protest, but didn’t move. Issei pulled the blanket tight across his shoulders and launched himself up the bed, landing on top of Hanamaki in a cocoon of warmth and muffled light. He propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Hanamaki’s head, looking down at him with his heart caught in his throat.  
  
Hanamaki had quiet laughter in his eyes, watching Issei with a fond expression. The light that made it through the blanket was dim and orange, touching Hanamaki’s hair, his bare torso, his lidded eyes, and the long, sharp line of his nose with gorgeous color. He shifted so that he could bring his arms up to loop loosely around Issei’s neck.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered, his voice still rough with sleep. Issei stopped breathing.  
  
He let himself fall onto Hanamaki, knocking all the breath out of him and hiding his face in his shoulder.  
  
“You can’t just say that, ‘Hiro,” he groaned. Hanamaki wheezed out a laugh and held him tighter.  
  
“Serves you right for waking me up so early,” he chided. Issei grumbled indistinctly into Hanamaki’s bare skin, nosing along his collarbone and letting his lips brush against the hollows of his shoulder. “Issei, babe, what’s wrong?” he asked, his fingers inching into Issei’s hair.  
  
“Nothing,” Issei told him, twisting his neck so he could prop his chin on Hanamaki’s sternum. “You’re just perfect.” Hanamaki hummed.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed. “I am.”  
  
Issei snorted and wriggled his fingers into Hanamaki’s side. He earned a knee to the stomach for that. Hanamaki kept kicking until Issei fell out of the bed with a thump.  
  
“What the hell, Takahiro?” he demanded, but when he righted himself and looked up, there was no sign of Hanamaki. Just a tightly rolled lump of blankets that Issei knew he wasn’t going to be able to budge anytime soon. He smiled fondly to himself and stood to get on with his day.


	3. As a Scream - KuroDai

10-24-15  
Prompt: A Scream (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 3)  
Pairing: KuroDai  
Rating: T  
  
If there was one thing Kuroo knew how to do, it was rile Daichi up. He was constantly playing up their relationship in front of Daichi’s friends, draping himself across Daichi’s shoulders and flirting shamelessly in front of his parents, even going so far as to kiss him for the first time in the middle of a joint practice with the entire Fukurodani group.  
  
But not this time.  
  
This time, it was Daichi’s turn.  
  
Kuroo had convinced enough people that he was some sort of suave player who was in total control of their relationship. He had Daichi’s entire team convinced that Daichi was a sputtering virgin - which was true, but still. Daichi knew better.  
  
Kuroo, under the smirks and the hair and the utter sex that dripped off of his every word, was nothing more than an awkward hopeless romantic. Daichi was going to make damn sure that Kuroo knew who held the power here.  
  
“So I won’t be able to come back up until the next practice match,” Kuroo was saying as Daichi walked him back to the train. “I’ve got two exams next week, and Bokuto keeps complaining that I’m neglecting him to come see you.”  
  
“You are,” Daichi pointed out. Kuroo made a face.  
  
“Yeah, but he didn’t realize that until just now,” he said. “And he’s my bro, so I can’t just abandon him, you know?”  
  
“If you say so,” Daichi laughed. Kuroo stopped dead and looked at Daichi with the most offended expression he had eve seen.  
  
“Are you implying I would ever abandon my best bro like that?” he shouted.  
  
“Are you implying you would abandon me?” Daichi returned, trying not to grin when he saw the realization that he had been trapped dawn across Kuroo’s face. He held up a finger threateningly and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“You win this round, Sawamura,” he said lowly.  
  
“I’m about to win the next round, too,” Daichi said, stepping past Kuroo.  
  
“Wait, what?” Kuroo asked, jogging to catch up.  
  
“Oh, good, your train’s already here,” Daichi said.  
  
“Sawamura, what was that about a next round?” Kuroo insisted, but Daichi ignored him, steering them both to Kuroo’s platform.  
  
“Text me when you get home,” Daichi said, leaning up on his toes to peck Kuroo on the cheek. Kuroo blushed prettily and nodded.  
  
Daichi watched from the platform as Kuroo moved through the carriage and took a seat. He lowered the window and leaned his elbows against it.  
  
“I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, Daichi,” he called. Daichi waved and the station warning sounded.  
  
“Hey, Tetsurou!” He shouted. Kuroo looked up and the train engines started working. “I love you!” He was treated to the sight of Kuroo’s face and neck turning bright red just as the train started to pull away. His phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
KUROO: [DIACHI]  
  
KUROO: [DAICHI WHAT HTE FUCK]  
  
KUROO: [YOU CANT UJST DO THAT]  
  
KUROO: [I LVE YOU TOO]  
  
KUROO: [HOLY FUCK]  
  
KUROO: [NO WAIT I WANT A DO OVER]  
  
KUROO: [NEXT TIME I SEE YOU CONFESS PROPERLY DAMN IT]  
  
Daichi cackled at his screen and turned back toward home, feeling lighter than air.


	4. Over a Cup of Tea - AkaOi

10-25-15  
Prompt: Over a Cup of Tea (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 4)  
Pairing: AkaOi  
Rating: G  
  
Tooru was sure this was going to be a disaster. After all, no one just confessed their love for the most beautiful deity ever to walk the earth. But here he was, sitting across from Akaashi, getting ready to do just that.  
  
The worst part was, he knew that they could tell something was up. He had been fidgeting ever since they had sat down in the cafe where they had gone on their first - completely awful - date.  
  
Tooru smiled at the memory. He had been so nervous that he had spilled his coffee all over Akaashi’s skirt, ruining it. Akaashi still had it, claiming it made them happy. That it remind them of Tooru and how they never would have gone out with him again, but he had been so flustered and apologetic that they had decided to give him a chance.  
  
Tooru wasn’t sure why they had. But he knew that every day since then he fell more and more in love with them.  
  
“Oikawa-san, tell me what’s wrong,” Akaashi said. Tooru started and looked guiltily up at them.  
  
“Nothing’s… wrong,” he said. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. “No, really. Nothing’s wrong, I’m just nervous.”  
  
“About what?” they asked, taking a sip of their tea. Tooru looked down at his own, wishing it could give him the courage. “Oikawa-san, it’s just me.”  
  
“There’s no such thing as just you, Akaa-chan,” Tooru said. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I’d rather punch God in the face than insult you.” Akaashi chuckled at that, and despite himself, Tooru found that the sound relaxed him.  
  
“I appreciate the offer,” they said, “but that won’t be necessary. I’d much rather you tell me what’s on your mind than worry this much.” Tooru stared down at the table without really seeing it.  
  
He couldn’t do it. But he couldn’t leave them sitting there either. His hands began to tremble around his cup and he closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there were cool fingers wrapping around his own, steadying him in place. Tooru opened his eyes to see Akaashi staring at him with a gentle expression. He swallowed hard.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered. Akaashi blinked slowly.  
  
“I love you too,” they said. There was a tense pause while their brow furrowed. “Is that what you were so afraid to tell me?” Tooru nodded. “Why?”  
  
“Because you’re so perfect,” he replied. “You deserve-” Akaashi cut him off with a snort.  
  
“We’re not doing this, Tooru,” they said. “I know you’re an insecure person, but I promise you right here and now that I would not be with you if I did not want to. You deserve me and I deserve you and that’s all there is to it.”


	5. Ove a Bottle of Beer - DaiSuga

10-26-15  
Prompt: Over a Bottle of Bear (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 5)  
Pairing: DaiSuga  
Rating: G  
  
Koushi watched in thinly-veiled disgust as Tanaka and Noya split apart, a thick line of drool hooking them together. He suppressed a shudder and reached out to take his turn. He spun the bottle absent-mindedly, trying not to cringe when it landed on Kageyama.   
  
He sighed internally and leaned in, determined not to let the younger setter bite him this time.  
  
“Aaand that’s the last turn,” Daichi called, clapping his hands together. “Everyone out. We’ve got practice at six tomorrow morning, so all of you go home and get some sleep.” The party broke up in a cloud of shouts and laughter. Koushi watched them all go with a smile then went to find Daichi sitting on the back porch. He sat down next to him with a heavy sigh.  
  
Koushi leaned against Daichi’s side, tucking his feet under him. They sat together watching the sunset, the empty beer bottle standing on the wood in front of them. Koushi grinned and turned the bottle on its side, giving it a flick. It spun wildly and stopped with its opening pointing out over the yard, so he turned it until it was facing Daichi.  
  
Daichi snorted and leaned down to press a kiss into the crown of Koushi’s head.  
  
“Aw, come on, Dai,” Koushi whined. “You gave Narita a better kiss than that!” Daichi chuckled.  
  
“That wasn’t my fault,” he said. “Narita’s the one who kissed me, it was his turn.”  
  
“Yeah, but you let it happen,” Koushi protested. “I’m your boyfriend, I should get better kisses on my turn than your kouhai!” Daichi laughed harder and tightened his grip on Koushi’s shoulder.   
  
“Alright,” he said. “Spin it again. I’ll do better this time.” Koushi smiled and reached out to spin the bottle again. He closed his eyes and leaned up expectantly. He felt Daichi’s laugh in a rush of air against his cheek just before warm, firm lips met his own.  
  
Daichi kissed him wildly and roughly, large palms pressed against his cheeks. He licked at the seam of Koushi’s lips, demanding entrance rather than requesting. Koushi groaned and opened his mouth, letting Daichi devour him whole. Daichi nipped at his bottom lip and Koushi let out a whimper.   
  
“How was that?” Daichi asked, pulling back a bit. Koushi blinked open his eyes slowly.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered.  Daichi smiled and leaned their foreheads together.  
  
“I love you too,” he said. Koushi leaned away and reached to the side. He gripped the bottle and spun it again.


	6. On a Sunny Tuesday Afternoon, the Late Sunlight Glowing In Your Hair - KageKuni

10-27-15  
Prompt: On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair  
Pairing: KuniKage  
Rating: T  
  
The book in Akira’s hands drew to a disappointing end and he closed it with a sigh. Six weeks, wasted on this pile of paper and ink, only to find that it had been a dream the entire time. Akira set the book aside and looked around the room.  
  
Kageyama was sitting in the armchair across the living room from him, tapping away on his phone. He had an adorable look of extreme concentration on his face, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Tobio, it’s just a phone. It’s not going to tell you the secrets of the universe,” Akira said, snorting when Kageyama started and threw the device in his surprise.  
  
“I know that,” Kageyama snapped. Akira smiled gently and stood. He crossed the room and perched on the arm of Kageyama’s chair.   
  
“Who were you texting, anyway?” he asked, reaching absentmindedly to pet through Kageyama’s hair. It was every bit as silky as it looked, and the late afternoon sun was making it shine. Kageyama leaned into the touch, but a sulk crossed his face.  
  
“Kindaichi,” he answered. Akira hummed.  
  
“What did he say to make you look so sour?” he asked. Kageyama’s face grew darker. He leaned away from Akira’s hand and turned so that he could face it.  
  
“Hey, you-” he cut off and looked down, his cheeks going red. “You know I love you, right?”  
  
Akira blinked. “Of course,” he said. “Tobio, what brought this on?” Kageyama curled in on himself, wilting in a self-conscious move that Akira had hoped he had grown out of.  
  
“I just- Kindaichi was telling me about your time at Seijoh, and it made me wonder what things would’ve been like if we’d all gone together,” he said. “If I hadn’t been such an ass.”  
  
“You weren’t the only ass,” Akira pointed out. “Yuutarou and I both had plenty to do with that whole mess.” Kageyama didn’t look convinced, so Akira sighed and climbed onto the chair, settling his legs on either side of Kageyama’s and wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist. “If you had come to Aoba Jousai, the three of us would never have learned to be friends again. You needed to learn what Karasuno had to teach you, and I needed to learn some things too. We needed the time apart so that when we met again we could start over.” Akira leaned his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder.  
  
“I just worry,” Kageyama said.  
  
“I know,” Akira replied. “You worry that I’ll regret it, but believe me, Tobio, I won’t. No matter what Yuutarou says.” Kageyama laughed then, nothing more than a huff of air through his nose, but it was enough to tell Akira that they would be okay.


	7. As a Thank You - BoKuroOi

10-28-15  
Prompt: As a Thank You (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 7)  
Pairing: BoKuroOi  
Rating:  
  
Koutarou knew it was a drain on both of his lovers whenever he had a bad day like this. It wasn’t easy being with someone who could change at a moment’s notice. But Kuroo and Oikawa never complained. They never made him feel bad about his mood swings, but rather went out of their way to help him through. Koutarou didn’t know how to thank them enough.  
  
It was a cold Sunday morning and Koutarou was nestled under Oikawa and a mountain of blankets while Kuroo moved around the kitchen. Koutarou bit back his tears for the hundredth time that morning, burying his nose in soft brown curls. Oikawa sighed contently and pressed himself closer to Koutarou’s side.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Kou-chan,” he said, nuzzling Koutarou’s collar bone.   
  
“I know,” Koutarou replied.   
  
Kuroo came in then, carrying a tray loaded with tea and rice and eggs. He set it aside and helped Oikawa shuffle things around so that Koutarou was sitting against the headboard with two blankets over his shoulder, three over his lap, and Oikawa and Kuroo on either side of him. They took turns filling the silence with mindless chatter while all three of them ate. Koutarou didn’t add to the conversation. He let himself drift on their voices, not really caring what the words or the stories meant. If it was important, they’d tell him again later.  
  
So for now he let himself be spoiled. He hadn’t gotten out of bed this morning, so his hair was still down from his shower the night before, and Oikawa was combing through it with skilled fingers. Kuroo was gesturing wildly with one hand, but the other was clasped firmly around Koutarou’s own. The food was actually decent for once, and Kuroo had taken the time to brew Koutarou’s favorite green tea. Outside the bedroom window, snow was just starting to fall, but Koutarou was warm and safe between the two most important people in his world.  
  
“Hey,” he said, drawing them both to an abrupt halt. They looked at him, waiting but not pressuring for him to continue. “I love you two,” he said at last. Oikawa let out a high-pitched squeal and threw his arms around Koutarou’s neck, knocking them both into Kuroo. For his part, Kuroo only looked down at them with that love-filled expression that never failed to warm Koutarou’s chest and make his hands tremble.   
  
Koutarou knew that living with him could be hard sometimes, but he also knew that they would choose it over anything else. It was a thought that brought an entirely different kind of tears to his eyes.


	8. As an Apology - Tsukishima Brothers

11-13-15  
Prompt: As an Apology (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 8)  
Pairing: n/a (Tsukishima Brothers)  
Rating: G  
  
“Nii-chan?” Akiteru looked up warily to see his brother standing in the doorway. Kei had grown so much while Akiteru had been in college; it seemed like every time he came home to visit Kei loomed taller and taller, and his expression was harsher and sharper. Not right now, though. Now Kei was watching the ground with anxiety dancing in his eyes, twisting his fingers together in front of him.  
  
“What is it, Kei?” Akiteru asked. Kei flinched and glanced up, then back to the floor.  
  
“There- there’s a documentary on tonight about the stegosaurus,” Kei answered. “I was wondering if you- if you wanted to watch it with me.” Akiteru stared at Kei, his head spinning. It had been five years since the last time Kei had wanted to do something with him, five years since he had shattered his baby brother’s heart. And now Kei was inviting him not only to recreate a lost pastime of their childhood, but to see a side of him that Kei had only let Yamaguchi see in the last five years. Akiteru nodded, his mouth gone dry, and stood.  
  
Akiteru sat at the end of the couch closest to the tv, expecting Kei to take the armchair across the room. To his surprise, however, Kei flopped down at the other end of the sofa, propping his feet up in Akiteru’s lap while he fiddled with the remote.  
  
“Kei, wha-” Kei glared at him and held a finger to his lips, pointing at the screen. Akiteru snorted and turned to watch.  
  
It didn’t take long before they were both enraptured. Every few minutes there would be an especially remarkable factoid and Kei would dig his heel into Akiteru’s thigh, or else Akiteru would nudge Kei’s calf in excitement. Neither said a word throughout the entire program, preferring to watch and absorb all the information presented to them.  
  
When it was over, Kei turned the tv off and they sat in silence. Then,  
  
“Nii-chan, you know I love you, right?” Akiteru started and looked at his brother. Kei was watching him calmly, a far cry from his earlier nervous self.  
  
Akiteru could see it all then. All the lies he had told to keep that smile on Kei’s face. The disastrous game where he had caught sight of Kei and Tadashi across the court. The terse silences that followed, and five years of tension between them. And there was Kei, sitting on the other side of the couch, holding out an olive branch. Akiteru smiled.  
  
“I love you too, Kei,” he said.  
  
“Good. Then you can pay our admission to the new exhibit opening in Sendai,” Kei said, settling back against the arm of the couch and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Akiteru stared, then cracked a grin. “Alright, you enterprising little brat. How’s Sunday?”


	9. When Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies - OiSuga

11-15-15  
Prompt: When baking chocolate chip cookies  
Pairing: OiSuga  
Rating: G  
  
There was snow falling outside the window of their tiny Tokyo apartment. Tooru sat in the window seat in the living room with a cup of lukewarm tea, watching the world go white and fuzzy around the edges. He could hear Suga moving around the kitchen, the way he had been since he kicked Tooru out half an hour ago. It smelled wonderful.  
  
Tooru smiled to himself and leaned against the window, letting the cold seep under his skin. It had been a while since either of them had a night off, and Tooru was bound and determined to spend it as quietly as possible. Preferably while snuggled up with his adorable boyfriend, but it wasn’t worth risking Suga’s wrath to interrupt whatever he was doing.  
  
Luckily, that very moment was when Suga decided to show himself. He came bustling out of the kitchen, humming to himself and carrying a plate of-  
  
“Oh my god, are those chocolate chip cookies?” Tooru gasped. Suga nodded and set the plate down on the coffee table. “Sugawara Koushi, you are the absolute best boyfriend ever.”  
  
“Alright, that’s enough flattery,” Suga laughed. “Come here and sit with me.” Tooru scrambled out of the window seat and across to the couch where he pressed right up against Suga’s side. Suga laughed again and picked up a cookie, holding it to Tooru’s mouth. Tooru took a bite and groaned, eyes rolling back and fluttering shut.  
  
“I love you,” he mumbled around the cookie.  
  
“Aw, I’m glad you like them,” Suga said, picking up another for himself. Tooru grinned and pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch, wrapping it around both their shoulders. Suga hummed and swung his legs over Tooru’s lap. He rested his head against Tooru’s shoulder and let out a contented sigh.  
  
“I really do love you, you know,” Tooru repeated. He pulled Suga a little closer to him and buried his nose in Suga’s hair. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too Tooru,” Suga replied.  
  
One by one, streetlights flickered on outside their window. Fairy lights strung in trees followed suit, lighting the still-falling snow in pale golds and blues. Suga picked up a book he was working on for class and read aloud in a quiet voice. Tooru closed his eyes and let the sound, along with the warmth and the muted light, lull him to sleep.


	10. Not to Me - BokuTsukkiHina

11-16-15  
Prompt: Not Said to Me  
Pairing: BokuTsukkiHina  
Rating: G  
  
When Shouyou woke to a cold and empty bed the morning after his first sleepover with Bokuto, he wasn’t worried. He just smiled to himself and rolled over to where Bokuto’s scent still lingered on the pillows, mixed with the stronger smell of Tsukishima’s shampoo. He hugged the blankets closer to himself, breathing deep.  
  
Even though it’s not something he’d ever had the chance to smell before, the scent of Bokuto and Tsukishima and Shouyou’s laundry soap was familiar and warm. He let out a giddy little sigh and sat upright. If they weren’t in his bed, they had to be somewhere else in his house; both of their jackets were still sitting on his desk chair. Shouyou bounced out of bed and into the hall.  
  
“C’mon, Tsukki, just one?” A high whine floated up the stairs from the kitchen. Shouyou followed the sound to the entryway, where Bokuto was hanging off of Tsukishima’s shoulders and pouting while Tsukishima flipped a pancake onto a neat stack nearby.  
  
“I told you, you can have as many as you like,” Tsukishima said.  
  
“YES-”  
  
“When Shouyou wakes up.” Bokuto deflated at the addition, pouting even harder.  
  
“Tsukki, I thought you loved me,” he whined. Tsukishima smiled fondly and turned in Bokuto’s hold so that they were standing chest-to-chest against Shouyou’s kitchen counter.  
  
“I do love you, Koutarou,” Tsukishima said. Even though Shouyou had been dating Tsukishima longer than Bokuto, and even though they were nearing two years together as a triad, the moment felt so intimate that Shouyou wondered if he was intruding. Bokuto smiled gently and leaned in to brush his nose against Tsukishima’s. A pretty flush covered Tsukishima’s cheeks, then the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. The corners of his lips twitched up and he leaned forward to hide his face in Bokuto’s neck.  
  
“So since Shou’s been up for the last fifteen minutes, can I have a pancake now?” Bokuto murmured into Tsukishima’s ear, his voice low and rough. Tsukishima stiffened and turned toward the door with wide eyes. Shouyou grinned and waggled his fingers at him.  
  
“I hate you both,” Tsukishima muttered.  
  
“No you don’t,” Bokuto hooted.  
  
“Yeah, I just heard you tell him you loved him,” Shouyou added, moving into the kitchen.  
  
“I lied,” Tsukishima said. “What I meant to say was that I’m leaving you two and running away with Akaashi-san.”  
  
“Teh ‘im ah shaid hai,” Bokuto garbled around a mouthful of pancake.


	11. With a Shuddering Gasp - KuroKen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for sexual content

11-17-15  
Prompt: With a Shuddering Gasp (The Ways You Say I Love You ch11)  
Pairing: KuroKen  
Rating: Mature  
  
Tetsurou’s light was on when he came home from the corner store, though he was certain he had turned it off. He frowned and gripped the umbrella he kept by the door creeping forward. He moved automatically to put his keys in their dish on the counter, freezing when they clicked against another set.  
  
Kenma.  
   
Tetsurou smiled at the chipped key chain hanging from Kenma’s keys. Tetsurou had bought them a matching set when he was twelve and Kenma was eleven, and Kenma had never taken his off. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Tetsurou dropped the umbrella and toed off his shoes.  
  
“Kitten?” he called. “You hungry? I just got some ramen if you want some.” There was no answer, but Tetsurou didn’t really expect one. He smiled and shook his head, deciding to find Kenma before he sat down to eat. He followed the trail of lights down the hall and into his bedroom where Kenma was sitting on his bed in an over-sized trench coat and a pair of red heels.  
  
“Kuro,” he greeted, sitting a little straighter.  
  
“Hey,” Tetsurou breathed. He moved to kneel between Kenma’s feet, resting his hands on Kenma’s knees and staring up at him. “What are you doing here, beautiful?” he asked. Kenma blushed heavily and looked down at his lap.  
  
“I- I missed you,” he murmured, and Tetsurou had to bite back a groan. Kenma knew exactly what that shy little voice of his did to Tetsurou, and damn it, he was using it against him.  
  
“Kenma,” he wheezed. “Kenma, you’re going to be the death of me.” Tetsurou wished it was just his imagination when he saw Kenma smirk. He leaned forward until his lips were brushing Tetsurou’s ear.  
  
“You have no idea,” he purred. The tip of his tongue darted out to catch Tetsurou’s earlobe, then he leaned back suddenly. With a teasing smile he toyed with the belt of his coat until it fell open. Tetsurou leaned up on his knees and pushed it the rest of the way off his shoulders, muffling a whimper against Kenma’s shoulder when he saw what was underneath.  
  
“I love you,” he gasped. Kenma laughed and tangled his hands in Tetsurou’s hair.  
  
“I love you too, Kitten,” he teased. Tetsurou lifted his head enough to glare at him. Kenma raised an eyebrow, taunting. “You going to do something about it?” he taunted. Tetsurou glared up at him as he pressed his palm into the thin white lace of Kenma’s panties.  
  
“Oh, I’ll do something about it all right,” he growled.


	12. When We Lay Together in the Fresh Spring Grass - YamaYachi

11-18-15  
Prompt: When We Lay Together In the Fresh Spring Grass  
Pairing: YamaYachi  
Rating: G  
  
Yachi was giggling with her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth open wide and Tadashi couldn’t stop staring at her. She was bright and sweet and precious and everything that he was sure he didn’t deserve. And when she stopped laughing and opened her eyes, she turned them on him, full of fondness and light and his heart stopped in his chest.  
  
“I love you,” he blurted.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned red. Tadashi’s heart started again, going a million miles a minute, and sank to the bottom of his gut. He sat up quickly, looking down the grassy hill at all the other players taking their break outside the gym.  
  
“T-Tadashi-kun-” Yachi stuttered. Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I- I didn’t mean to say it like that.”  
  
“Y-you didn’t?” Her voice sounded so small and frightened that he turned to look at her. She was sitting up just behind him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and staring at her knees with big, watery eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I didn’t want to freak you out- we can still be friends, if you want, I won’t do anything weird. I want to be your friend.”  
  
“O-oh.” She closed her eyes and a few tears leaked out. Tadashi’s chest grew tight.  
  
“Yacchan, please don’t cry,” he pleaded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“I know you didn’t,” she gasped. “It’s okay, really.” She smiled at him and scrubbed at her cheeks. “I- I knew it was stupid to think you would- I’ll be fine. Promise.” A whistle sounded inside and Yachi stood. “You should get back to practice,” she said. Tadashi nodded and followed her inside.  
  
  
  
“Why does Kiyoko-san keep glaring at me?” Tsukishima asked during a break the next day. Tadashi groaned and dropped his chin to his chest.  
  
“She’s not,” he said. “She’s glaring at me.”  
  
“Okay…” Tsukishima drawled. “Why does Kiyoko-san keep glaring at you?”  
  
“I accidentally confessed to Yachi-san yesterday,” he admitted.  
  
“How the hell do you accidentally confess to someone?” Tsukishima asked. Tadashi winced.  
  
“We were just hanging out on the grass outside, and she was laughing and being so cute, and I just- I just said it,” Tadashi told him, tangling his hands in his hair. “I tried to tell her that it was okay, that we could still be friends, but she was crying, and- Tsukki, I don’t know what to do!”  
  
“Why would you tell her you just want to be friends?” Tsukishima asked. “You’ve got notebooks filled with ‘Yamaguchi Hitoka’ doodles. You don’t want to be just friends.”  
  
“But I don’t want to be nothing either,” Tadashi said. “But I think I just ruined any chance at that, so what does it matter?” Tsukishima snorted.  
  
“You only ruined it because now she thinks that’s all you want,” he said, standing. “Do me a favor and fix this before Kiyoko-san kills us both.”  
  
“Tsukki, that doesn’t help,” Tadashi groaned. Tsukishima just shook his head and walked away.  
  
“Um, T-Tadashi-kun?” Tadashi ignored the dread and the excitement that started dancing in his chest and turned to where Yachi was standing nearby. “I owe you an apology,” she said. “You’re free to like and not like whoever you want. It- it’s not my place to be upset with you just because you feel the way you do.”  
  
Tadashi shook his head wildly. “No, it is your place,” he insisted. “I shouldn’t have pushed my feelings on you when I know you didn’t like me back.” Yachi stared at him.  
  
“Wha- Tadashi-kun, what do you mean I don’t like you back?” she asked. “You’re the one who doesn’t like me back.” Tadashi shook his head.  
  
“No, I’ve always liked you,” he said. “You’re too far out of my league, not the other way around.” Yachi was blushing, and Tadashi could feel the heat on his own cheeks. “I really, really like you,” he said. “I- I love you.”  
  
“Aw, man! I thought we were gonna get to lock them in a closet!” Hinata shouted. Tadashi flushed deeper and turned to see most of the team staring at them.  
  
“M-maybe we should go somewhere a little more private,” Yachi suggested. Tadashi nodded and together they fled the gym.


	13. In a Letter - KinIwa

11-22-15  
Prompt: In a Letter  (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 13)  
Pairing: KinIwa  
Rating: G  
  
Yuutarou was dying. He was genuinely, absolutely, positively dying and there was no saving him.   
  
He sat outside the gym with his head in his hands, regretting all his life choices. Kunimi sat beside him with a hand between his shoulder blades, making small, commiserating noises.  
  
“Why would I do that,” he groaned. “Kunimi, what’s wrong with me?”  
  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Kunimi asked. Yuutarou glared at him. “Okay, so you gave Iwaizumi-san a love letter. You’ll survive.”  
  
“How do you know?” he moaned. Kunimi sighed heavily.  
  
“Because I know how it feels to live through the worst case scenario,” he replied. “Even if he completely rejects you, you will survive.” Yuutarou looked up at him, not at all liking the look in his eyes. He smiled bitterly at him and shook his head.   
  
“Kindaichi?” Yuutarou stiffened. Kunimi’s hand stilled on his back and they both swiveled to look at Iwaizumi standing in the doorway. “Can I talk to you?” Kindaichi nodded and stood. He followed Iwaizumi around the side of the gym where he stopped and stood facing him, rubbing the back of his neck. He had Yuutarou’s letter in one hand.  
  
“I don’t except you to accept,” Yuutarou said. “I just wanted to let you know.” Iwaizumi nodded.  
  
“To be honest, I’m not sure how to respond,” he said. “I’ve honestly never thought of you that way before.”  
  
“I understand,” Yuutarou said. “Sorry to waste your time.” He turned away and started walking back toward the front of the school.  
  
“But, I’d be willing to try.” Yuutarou stopped in his tracks. There was no way he had heard what he thought he had. It didn’t make sense. Unless-  
  
“Please don’t say that just to be nice to me, Iwaizumi-san,” he said. “I don’t want your pity.”   
  
“I wasn’t offering it,” Iwaizumi said. Yuutarou heard him walking toward him and closed his eyes. “I was offering to give this a shot. I don’t know if we’re the kind of people who could make each other happy, but you’re a good kid, Kindaichi. I’d be willing to try.”  
  
  
  
When Yuutarou and Iwaizumi came back around the gym holding hands it caused quite a stir. Oikawa started hollering while Hanamaki and Matsukawa smirked. Watari looked confused and Yahaba looked disgusted. And Kunimi looked sad. He gave Yuutarou a smile before turning away and walking off on his own.


	14. A Whisper in the Ear - YakuLev

11-20-15  
Prompt: A Whisper in the Ear (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 14)  
Pairing: YakuLev  
Rating: G  
  
The final sleepover of Morisuke’s third year on the Nekoma volleyball team went almost exactly how he had expected it. Highlights of the evening included:  
  
1: Yamamoto challenging Kuroo to a drinking contest and winning.  
  
2: Yamamoto challenging Fukunaga to a drinking contest and losing.  
  
3: Inuoka and Shibayama’s impressions of their upperclassmen (Shibayama had Kenma down pat).  
  
4: The game of Twister where Lev had managed to get both legs and one arm tangled together so badly that it had taken three other people to get him free.  
  
Morisuke smiled fondly at the first year - soon to be second year, though Morisuke tried not to think about the concept of Lev-Senpai - who was sprawled on the floor with his head on Inuoka’s stomach and his arm around Kai. He was facing Morisuke, the arm not wrapped around Kai stretched out toward Morisuke. The entire team was asleep all over Kuroo’s living room, with the exception of Kenma who had claimed Kuroo’s bedroom for himself and locked the door when Lev had protested. As a third year, Morisuke had laid claim to one of the couches while his underclassmen slept in a heap on the floor.   
  
Morisuke had expected Lev to look younger in his sleep. People were always saying that people were more peaceful when they were unconscious, and that it took away the years from their faces. But Lev didn’t lose any of the intensity on his features, despite the drool and the snoring. He was all sharp cheekbones and strong jawline. Morisuke leaned a little closer to him, reaching out to stroke Lev’s hair off of his forehead.  
  
“You’re hopeless,” he whispered. Lev’s brow wrinkled gently and his mouth closed as his breathing slowed and quieted.   
  
The atmosphere was slow and heavy with sleep. Morisuke leaned a little farther off of his couch so that he could fit his palm against Lev’s cheek.  
  
“What are you going to do when I go?” he murmured. “I can’t just leave you to your own devices. You’ll never make it without someone taking care of you.” His smile fell away. “What am I going to do when I go?” he whispered. “I wanted so much to hate you, Lev. You’re so very irritating. But, you’re so bright. You’re the first person I’ve met who makes me feel young.” He sat up and looked around at all his sleeping teammates, praying they were actually all asleep. Then he leaned in closer than ever and pressed his lips softly against Lev’s cheek.  
  
“I love you,” he breathed.  
  
Lev didn’t wake up then, didn’t open his eyes and return Lev’s confession in a blindingly disgusting flurry of sparkles and butterflies. But he did let out a massive snore and roll over enough to smack Morisuke with his elbow.


	15. Loud, So Everyone Can Hear - KyoHaba

11-23-15  
Prompt: Loud, so everyone can hear  
Pairing: KyoHaba  
Rating: G  
  
Shigeru looked at Kyotani, fuming and shaking with pent up rage, and suddenly felt very, very tired.  
  
Practice that day had followed a pattern as usual. Warm up, lead the team through a few drills, toss a couple of successful spikes, start a fight with Kyotani. He had managed to drag Kyotani into the locker room before they had exploded into cutting words and furious movement. But now, watching the one person on the team who he was supposed to trust and care for above everyone else look at him like he was the worst person Kyotani had ever met, Shigeru just wanted it all to end. So he turned and left the locker room.  
  
Shigeru had almost made it out of the gym when he heard Kyotani storm out of the locker room behind him.  
  
“I love you!” he shouted. Shigeru - and everyone else in the gym - stopped dead.  
  
“Kyotani, what are you doing?” he asked, turning to face his ace.  
  
“I love you, Shigeru. I love you.” Shigeru knew he was blushing heavily, and that the entire team was staring at them.  
  
“Will you shut up?” he hissed. Kyotani shook his head.  
  
“Not until you stop and listen to me,” he said. Shigeru closed his eyes and collected himself before nodding. When he opened his eyes Kyotani was already stalking off. Shigeru followed him in silence, waving off Watari’s worried glances.  
  
He followed Kyotani off of school grounds and into a neighborhood park a few blocks away. Kyotani sat on one of the benches and looked over the park in silence, leaving Shigeru no choice but to sit next to him and wait.  
  
“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Kyotani said at last. Shigeru closed his eyes again, this time pulling his feet up onto the bench and wrapping his arms around his legs.  
  
“I don’t either,” he said. “But pulling a stunt like that isn’t the way to solve this.”  
  
“Like what?” Kyotani muttered. Shigeru cracked open an eye to glance at the petulant look on his face.  
  
“Like claiming you love me in front of the entire team,” Shigeru explained. “That was low, even for you.” Kyotani winced and turned his head away.  
  
“I didn’t know how else to tell you,” he said. “Seems like whenever we’re alone all I can do is yell.” Shigeru stared at him.  
  
“You- you meant it?” he asked. Kyotani hunched in on himself, which was honestly answer enough. Shigeru looked up at the sky. “Okay,” he said. “New rules. I’ll try not to antagonize you if you try to be upfront with me about things like this. About things in general, too.”   
  
“Only if you’re upfront, too,” Kyotani mumbled, still looking away though his shoulders were noticeably more relaxed.  
  
“Then I get another concession,” Shigeru said. Kyotani turned at last to glare at him, but Shigeru met him with a smile. “I get to hold your hand and make you lunch and do all sorts of gross, date-type stuff.” Kyotani blushed and looked away.  
  
“…Fine.”


	16. Over and Over, Until It's Nothing But Senseless Babble - KuroTsukki

12-2-15  
Prompt: Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble  
Pairing: KuroTsukki  
Rating: G  
  
Tetsurou bounced on his heels, scanning the crowds pouring out of the train eagerly. It had been months since he’d last seen his boyfriend, and now Tsukishima was moving to Tokyo for college, and Tetsurou had never been more excited, or more nervous.   
  
Finally, he caught sight of a blond head towering above the rest of the crowd, and he let out a very manly squeal.  
  
“Kei!” he shouted, trying to resist the urge to shoulder his way through the crowd. Tsukishima looked up sharply and a soft grin broke across his face. All at once he was shouldering people aside, striding toward Tetsurou determinedly. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Tetsurou, crushing him to his chest.  
  
“I’m home,” he whispered. Tetsurou’s heart gave a wild swoop and he wrapped his own arms around Tsukishima as well. He was surrounded with a cloud of Tsukishima’s scent and he whimpered.  
  
“Kei,” he whispered. “Kei, Kei. I love you.” Tsukishima’s arms tightened around him, but he didn’t pause. “I love you so much, Kei. I love you, I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Tetsu,” Kei answered.  
  
“I love you,” Tetsurou said.” Kei chuckled.  
  
“Come on, Tetsu,” he said. “Let’s go home.” Tetsurou tore himself away from Tsukishima’s shoulder, but didn’t get much farther than that. He was struck with the sight of Tsukishima’s face, of his disheveled blond curls sticking out from the hem of his beanie. It was longer than Tetsurou had ever seen it, and he couldn’t resist reaching up to run his fingers through it. Tsukishima leaned into the touch, his face going warm and tender. Tetsurou brought up his other hand to stroke a thumb along Tsukishima’s cheekbone, just under his eye. Tsukishima hummed and opened his eyes, bright and gold and filled with amusement. He took Tetsurou’s hand and pulled it away. Hefting one of his bags onto his shoulder and started tugging Tetsurou away from the platform. Tetsurou paused to pick up Tsukishima’s other bag and trotted happily after him.  
  
“Hey, Kei?”  
  
“What, Tetsurou?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay but I love you.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Kei?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
They walked for several blocks in silence, Tsukishima’s shoulders set in a stiff line. Tetsurou grinned and strutted beside him, his arms swinging wildly.  
  
“Hey, Kei?”  
  
“I swear, I will leave you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I’m calling Akaashi.”  
  
“Okay. I love you.”   
  
Tsukishima threw his hands in the air and groaned.


	17. With No Space Between Us - YamaHina

11-3-15  
Prompt: With No Space Between Us (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 19)  
Pairing: YamaHina  
Rating: G  
  
Shouyou was doing pretty darn good on this whole studying thing, if he didn’t say so himself. It had been over half an hour since he had last let himself be distracted by something, a feat which would have been impressive any day, but now with Yamaguchi the only other person in the room and directly in Shouyou’s line of sight, it was downright incredible.  
  
Shouyou was just about to congratulate himself by moving on to a more interesting subject when he felt a nudge against his foot. Shouyou jerked in surprise, knocking his knees into the table and making Yamaguchi laugh.  
  
“You did that on purpose!” he accused, glaring at him. Yamaguchi laughed harder.  
  
“Sorry, Shouyou!” he gasped. “You just looked so intense, I couldn’t help myself!”  
  
“I thought you wanted me to concentrate!” Shouyou cried. Yamaguchi smiled at him, that soft, warm smile that Shouyou had first fallen for.  
  
“I did,” Yamaguchi agreed. Shouyou opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Yamaguchi was already moving, crawling around the table until he was on his hands and knees in Shouyou’s space. He leaned in and latched his lips onto a patch of skin under Shouyou’s jaw, nipping lightly before running his tongue against it.  
  
“Tha- that’s not studying,” Shouyou groaned. One hand moved of its own accord to tangle in Yamaguchi’s hair, keeping him in place.  
  
“It’s not,” Yamaguchi said. He leaned up so that his lips brushed Shouyou’s ear and whispered, “Let’s be irresponsible.” He bit down on Shouyou’s earlobe and Shouyou keened. Yamaguchi climbed into Shouyou’s lap and clasped his cheeks in either hand, squishing them together. They stared at each other for a moment, then promptly burst out laughing.  
  
“Oh my god, you dork!” Shouyou shouted, tipping onto his back. Yamaguchi stared down at him with a fond smile, still giggling lightly. “Hey,” Shouyou said when he had control of himself. “C’mere.”  
  
Yamaguchi wriggled his way down until his head was pillowed on Shouyou’s chest, their legs tangled together under the koutatsu. Shouyou hummed happily and carded a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair.  
  
“You have such nice hair,” he whispered. “It’s always so smooth, and the light in the gym always looks really good in it.”  
  
“You’re exaggerating,” Yamaguchi mumbled. Shouyou could see the back of his neck turning red and he chuckled.  
  
“Nuh-uh,” he said. “Your hair is amazing. Just like the rest of you.” Yamaguchi hummed and nuzzled closer.  
  
“That was really sappy, Shouyou,” he said. Shouyou grinned.  
  
“That’s why you love me,” he chirped.  
  
“Sure it is.”  
  
“Come on, say it!”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“Say you love me!”  
  
“You love me.”  
  
“Tadashi!”  
  
“Alright, alright, I love you!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Shouyou?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh my god are you _crying_?”  
  
“Shut up!”


	18. From Very Far Away - TsukkiAka

12-4-15  
Prompt: From Very Far Away  
Pairing: TsukkiAka  
Rating: T  
  
Kei watched a beam of light pass across Akaashi’s room, striping across his face as he did homework on the other side of the screen. It was nighttime in Tokyo, half past eleven while it was only 7:30 in Los Angeles. Kei frowned.  
  
“You shouldn’t stay up so late,” he said. Akaashi waited until he finished writing his sentence before he looked up with a grateful smile.  
  
“I’m fine,” he said. “I don’t go to bed until one, normally.” Kei’s frown deepened and Akaashi grinned. “Really, it’s okay. I’ve never been able to get to sleep early, which is why my classes aren’t until ten.” Kei huffed and looked away, trying to hide his smile at the sound of Akaashi’s chuckle. He sighed and glared down at his textbook, the romanji swirling in front of his eyes.  
  
“Fuck this,” he muttered. Shoving it aside he leaned closer to the screen. “Talk to me,” he said.  
  
“About what?” Akaashi hummed without looking up.  
  
“I don’t care,” Kei said. “Talk about Bokuto and Kuroo if you want, just talk to me.” Akaashi looked up at him just long enough to smile before going back to his work.  
  
“This paper I’m writing would interest you,” he said. “We had to choose a piece of conventional wisdom and dispute it logically.”  
  
“What did you choose?” Kei asked.  
  
“The tendency for people to dislike traits in other people that they dislike in themselves,” he answered. “I used the example of you disliking loud, passionate people. Particularly Kuroo-san.’  
  
“But I really do dislike Kuroo,” Kei pointed out. Akaashi snorted.  
  
“Sure,” he said. Kei frowned.  
  
“You don’t believe me.” Akaashi looked up with a knowing smile.  
  
“You like to pretend you dislike Kuroo-san,” he told him. “In reality you admire his skill and his passion. Don’t worry, I didn’t use names. No one will be the wiser.” Kei knew he had a dopey smile on his face. He couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  
“I love you,” he mumbled, watching the way Akaashi’s desk lamp painted the edges of his profile in gold. Akaashi stiffened and dropped his pencil. Kei frowned, heart sinking. “Did I just say that out loud?” he asked, sitting up slowly. Akaashi stared at his screen with wide eyes. “Shit, I did.”  
  
“Kei-”  
  
“Forget I said it!” Kei rushed. “I mean, don’t _forget_ , because it’s true, but just pretend I didn’t. Yet. Shit. I wasn’t going to do this over video chat, I was going to wait until I was back in Japan, I had a _plan_ , Bokuto was supposed to help, so it was going to be a disaster, but it was a plan and-”  
  
“Kei!” He looked up, startled at Akaashi’s shout. Akaashi was watching him with a hand pressed against his mouth, the corners of his eyes turning wet and crinkled. “I love you too,” he said.


	19. As We Huddle Together, the Storm Raging Outside - BoKuroo

12-11-15  
Prompt: As we huddle together, the storm raging outside (The Ways You Say I Love You chapter 20)  
Pairing: BoKuroo  
Rating: T  
  
“Come on, bro, I’m totally owning you right now!” Tetsurou rolled his eyes and shoved at Bokuto’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re cheating, that’s what you’re doing!” he protested, mashing the buttons on his controllers with more fervor.   
  
“Oh, sure, just because you suck, suddenly I’m cheati- what the fuck?” Bokuto stared at the black screen with his jaw slack. Tetsurou pushed aside the urge to laugh at him and stood to look out the window.  
  
“Power’s out,” he said. “Looks like the whole neighborhood. He looked back at where he could just see Bokuto in the gloom and grinned. “Stay there, I’ll find us some candles or something.”  
  
“Ooh, romantic,” Bokuto commented. Tetsurou snorted and felt his way into the kitchen.  
  
“So since the power’s out and you can’t cheat at Mario Kart anymore,” he called as he rummaged through cabinets, ignoring Bokuto’s indignant squawk, “d’you wanna build a blanket fort and play some board games?”  
  
“DO I?” Bokuto shouted. Tetsurou could hear him jumping off the couch and tripping over something. There was a loud thud and a shout of pain, almost masked by the roll of thunder outside. Tetsurou rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. He located a flashlight at last and flicked it on, blinking in the sudden light.  
  
When he made it back to the living room Bokuto had already managed to locate all of Tetsurou’s blankets and pile them in a heap on the floor. Tetsurou grinned and set his flashlight base-down so that it cast a dim glow over the room.  
  
“Alright,” he said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s do this bitch.” Bokuto hooted and scrambled to grab the first blanket.  
  
Working with Bokuto was as natural as breathing, Tetsurou mused as they set up the fort and filled it with every pillow Tetsurou owned. Bokuto chattered randomly as they moved, seeming as absent-minded as ever, but when Tetsurou needed him he was always there before he could ask. It was almost like dancing the way they moved around each other, as embarrassing as that thought was. When the entire thing was done Tetsurou grabbed every other flashlight and artificial candle he owned - quite a few considering how clumsy his boyfriend was - and set them up all around while Bokuto set up the Clue board.   
  
Outside the storm raged on, battering the windows of Tetsurou’s small apartment and leaving their corner of Tokyo in darkness. But inside all Tetsurou knew was warmth and light and the sound of Bokuto’s laughter.


	20. Through Song - OiKuroo

12-9-15  
Prompt: Through a Song  
Pairing: OiKuroo  
Rating: G  
  
Kenma greeted Tooru with a slight nod and a mumbled, “Oikawa.” He still hadn’t warmed up to Tooru, and though Kuroo had assured him that it didn’t really mean anything, Tooru was still worried about what that meant for their relationship. After all, Kenma was Kuroo’s best friend, and if he didn’t like Tooru…  
  
Tooru shook his head to clear those thoughts, following Kenma into Nekoma’s second gymnasium. He waved lightly in greeting to the various players finishing up their cool-down stretches and settled in to wait. He frowned tom himself; there was no sign of Kuroo anywhere. He wasn’t exactly the sort to cut out as soon as he could, especially when he knew Tooru was going to be there-  
  
Before he could fully process the thought he was interrupted by a low, thudding beat. Tooru looked up with a frown, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. The door to the locker rooms flew open and out burst Kuroo, clad head-to-toe in sequins and flanked by Lev and Bokuto in matching outfits, a boombox slung over Lev’s shoulder. Tooru cringed and curled his knees up, looking desperately around the gym for help. Yaku caught his eye but he only gave Tooru a sympathetic headshake and turned back to the spectacle. Tooru did the same, just in time for Kuroo to start singing in- was that German?  
  
Tooru listened with a growing sense of incredulity as his boyfriend serenaded him in horribly accented European language. Bokuto and Lev were doing their damndest to distract him, but Tooru was much too focused on ignoring Kuroo to focus on them. He was pretty sure he heard his name a couple of times, mashed into beats that didn’t quite line up but sweet enough to send a pang through his chest nonetheless. Tooru hid his face in his hands and wondered if there was still time to run before the song ended.  
  
Finally - _finally_ \- Kuroo stopped singing and Tooru pulled his head up. Kuroo was standing in front of him with a trio of red roses in hand. the rest of the gym was conspicuously empty.  
  
“So?” Kuroo asked. “What’d you think?” Tooru looked at him, at the earnest expression and the flushed cheeks and the ridiculous outfit. He smiled.  
  
“If that was what I think it was,” he said, pushing himself to his feet, “then you really should have done it in a language I understand.” Kuroo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, handing Tooru the roses with the other.  
  
“Yeah, probably,” he admitted. “But it was a bit too embarrassing to do it in Japanese.” Tooru stared at the bit of confetti stuck in Kuroo’s hair and at the ancient boombox still on his shoulder.  
  
“This was less embarrassing?” he asked. Kuroo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Cut me some slack, I-” Tooru didn’t let him finish. He launched himself at Kuroo, throwing his arms around his neck, and kissing him.  
  
“I love you too,” he whispered against Kuroo’s lips, not caring at all when he heard the cheers and subsequent scolding from the other side of the gym door.


	21. Over Your Shoulder - AsaDaiSuga

12-29-15  
Prompt: Over Your Shoulder  
Pairing: AsaDaiSuga  
Rating: G  
  
Daichi laughed to himself as he watched Suga bounce in place, leaning up on his tiptoes to see over the crowd. The airport was every bit as crowded as he would have expected it to be on New Year’s Eve, but that didn’t stop Suga from wanting to be the first person to see Asahi when he stepped off the plane.  
  
It had gotten so bad that Daichi had had to take the welcome sign they had made away from him, lest it get torn in Suga’s excitement.  
  
Suga let out a squeal and launched himself at Daichi, scrabbling at the sign. Daichi let him have it before looking up to scan the crowd for a familiar brown mane towering above everyone else. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. He loved it when Asahi wore his hair down. Daichi took one end of the sign and held it up, waiting with much more composure than Suga.  
  
Asahi caught sight of them and made his way over with a sheepish smile.   
  
“Really?” he asked, gesturing to the copious amounts of glitter splattered around the single word - _nerd_ \- written in Suga’s very neatest handwriting. Suga ignored him and jumped to wrap his arms around Asahi’s neck and his legs around Asahi’s waist.  
  
“Welcome home!” he yelled right into Asahi’s ear. Daichi laughed as Asahi scrambled to catch Suga and keep them both upright, wobbling in place. He picked up Suga’s discarded bag and folded the sign, tucking it under his arm. He slipped Asahi’s bag off of his shoulder as well and turned toward the baggage claim.  
  
“Come on, you two,” he called as he went. Suga just tightened his grip, so Asahi sighed heavily and followed Daichi with him still clinging to his chest, trying to ignore all the stares they attracted.  
  
“Daichi, aren’t you going to say hello to Asahi?” Suga teased. Daichi rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, welcome home, I love you, I missed you, all that,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. Asahi turned bright red and sputtered while Suga giggled and held him even closer.  
  
“We really did miss you,” he said, his voice low and promising. “Especially Daichi. He kept going on and on last night about just what he was going to do once he had us both at home again. Something about not leaving the bed for the next three days, as a birthday present to the both of you.” Asahi sputtered again and Suga giggled even louder.


	22. Slowly, the words dripping from your mouth like honey - OiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for sexual content.

11-14-15  
Prompt: Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 29)  
Pairing: OiKage  
Rating: Mature  
  
Oikawa Tooru was an enigma. He had a face for every occasion, usually one with a bright, charming smile. He had a lilting voice and a powerful serve. His eyes could go from soft chocolate to unforgiving tourmaline at a moment’s notice, but only Tobio had ever seen them like this.  
  
The almost manic light that blinded Oikawa’s fans was gone, replaced by the endless emotion that he hid beneath the surface. His face was open and vulnerable as he thew back his head to allow Tobio greater access to his throat.  
  
“I love you,” Tobio whispered for what could have been the hundredth time that night as he scraped his teeth along Oikawa’s pulse point. “I love you, Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa was trembling, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin as he gasped. He had his hands tangled in Tobio’s hair, pulling hard every time Tobio reached a particularly good point. He made his way down Oikawa’s body with long, drawn-out movements. First the neck, the the collar bones. Next the chest and the dip of Oikawa’s sternum. A moment for each nipple, the down to trace the divots of Oikawa’s ribs. Along the peaks and valleys of his abs, a pause at his navel. A lingering moment just beneath, where hard muscle gave way to soft and sensitive skin.  
  
“I love you,” Tobio whispered to the skin of Oikawa’s groin. Oikawa whined and his hips bucked, but Tobio kept going. “I love you,” to his protruding hipbones. “I love you,” to his strong thighs. “I love you,” to the knees, the good and the bad, to the long, delicate shins, to the strong ankles, to the tops of his feet and each toe. Then back to his shoulders to work down his arms, his strong, powerful arms, and to the long fingers which had haunted Tobio’s fantasies.  
  
“T-Tobio,” Oikawa gasped as a shudder rippled through him. Tobio shook his head and pressed a kiss to the center of Oikawa’s forehead, then to each temple.  
  
“I love you so much, Tooru,” he murmured, tracing his lips along Oikawa’s cheekbones. He took Oikawa in hand and drew him the rest of the way into bliss, repeating the words all the while. When Oikawa relaxed against their bed, spent, Tobio gave him one last kiss, deep and just a little desperate, pouring all his love, his devotion, his very life breath into Oikawa’s lips.


	23. Muffled, Through the Door - IwaOi

12-27-15  
Prompt: Muffled, Through the Door (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 22)  
Pairing: IwaOi  
Rating: T  
  
“Tooru,” Hajime called, leaning his forehead against the solid wood of their bedroom door. “Tooru, baby, let me in.” He got no answer.  
  
It had been a storm of shouts and tears and angry red lines across Oikawa’s skin that had led him here. A stressful week had led to a stressful evening, which had led to a fight over something petty- something to do with who was supposed to cook dinner that night. Hajime had grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to stop him from running away, only to pull back sharply when Oikawa had winced and let out a hiss of pain. Which meant that the cuts on his wrist hadn’t healed, hadn’t been given a chance. Oikawa had run before Hajime could comment, locking himself in their room and refusing to even speak to Hajime.  
  
That had been two hours ago. Hajime was beginning to lose hope. He turned his back to the door and sank down, sitting on the floor with his head still leaning against the wood.  
  
“Tooru, do you remember what I said to you the day we lost the match against Karasuno?” he asked. Oikawa still didn’t answer, but Hajime continued on regardless. “We were at your parents’ house, in your bedroom. You kept going on about how you were a worthless captain, and I just couldn’t take it.”  
  
_They were sitting side-by-side on the floor in front of Oikawa’s bed. Oikawa was covered in tears and snot and red marks where he was scratching at his own arm in distress. Hajime reached out slowly, terrified of his touch being rejected. As if Oikawa had ever pulled away from him._  
  
_He laid a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, waiting to see if it was okay. When Oikawa didn’t do anything he scooted closer and pulled Oikawa firmly into his arms. He rocked them back and forth gently, his nose buried in those fluffy brown curls. Oikawa shuddered and sobbed in his arms, reaching to lay more lines upon himself. Hajime shushed him quietly, reaching down along his arms to take each of his hands and curl them in toward his chest. They boiled in his chest, the words that had been playing on his tongue for the past several months, the words he never had the courage to say. Now, with Oikawa so clearly self-destructing, he really had no other choice._  
  
“I love you, Tooru. I’ve loved you from the day we met, and I’ve been in love with you for even longer than that.” Hajime didn’t expect a response, but it came, wobbly and broken just like it had that first day.  
  
“You can’t love someone before you meet them, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered. Hajime smiled.  
  
“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Shittykawa,” he replied. For a moment there was no sound but the rise and fall of Hajime’s own breath. Then, loud in the silence of the apartment, the click of the bedroom door unlocking.


	24. With the Broken Glass Litering the Floor - BokuAka

12-3-15  
Prompt: When the broken grass litters the floor (The Ways You Say I Love You Chapter 17)  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: G  
  
It was a crash that woke Keiji from his afternoon nap, a crash and the sound of a familiar voice swearing. He shot out of bed and stumbled down the hall at top speed, all but sprinting to the kitchen.  
  
“Koutarou?” he called. “Koutarou, are you okay?” He whirled around the corner to find Bokuto on his hands and knees, scrambling to pick up the pieces of a shattered vase, muttering angrily under his breath.  
  
“Stupid, useless, can’t do anything right,” he was saying, his expression contorted in a mask of rage that was so far removed from the face that Keiji knew and loved. Gingerly he picked his way across the floor to kneel next to Bokuto.   
  
“Kouta, stop,” he said softly. He placed his hands on Bokuto’s wrists, keeping his touches light and tender. “You’ll cut yourself.” Bokuto remained tense for a moment, then deflated all at once.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he breathed, barely audible. Keiji made a sound somewhere near a sob and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, burying his face into the back of his neck.   
  
“It’s okay,” he murmured. “Kouta, it’s okay. I love you. So much.” Bokuto sniffed and went still for a moment. Keiji pressed on one shoulder until Bokuto started to turn, his head resting heavily on Keiji’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” Keiji said into his hair. “It’s okay. Let it out.”  
  
All at once Bokuto started wailing. He shook and spasmed in Keiji’s hold, gripping his shirt hard enough to make the fabric groan and dig into Keiji’s side. He turned his face into Keiji’s neck and sobbed.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Keiji murmured. “I’m here. That’s it, let it out. I have you.” He rocked them gently, rubbing his hand up and down Bokuto’s spine and pressing kisses onto his forehead and the crown of his head.   
  
“I g-got you fl-lowers,” Bokuto hiccuped. Keiji craned his head to see a bouquet sitting abandoned on the counter. “I c-can’t even d-do that right.”  
  
“Oh, Kouta, they’re beautiful,” Keiji said. “I love them.” Bokuto shook his head and started trying to pull away, but Keiji held him fast. “Leave it for now,” he said. “We’ll clean it up in a minute. It’s okay.” Bokuto shook his head more fervently.  
  
“It w-was your favorite,” he whimpered. Keiji laughed sadly at that and held Bokuto even tighter.  
  
“ _You_ are my favorite,” he corrected. “The vase is a vase. We can replace it. It’s not a big deal.” Bokuto didn’t say anything else after that, just cried quietly in Keiji’s arms. When he finished and they had sat there for a few eternal minutes, he stood and wandered off to the bathroom. Keiji cleaned up the glass shards and found another vase, settling the flowers in with a smile. They really were beautiful, just like the man who had bought them. They sat on the coffee table in front of them while they sat wrapped up in three blankets but more so in each other, watching horrible movies with matching grins on their faces.


	25. In a Blissful Sigh as You Fall Asleep - AsaNoya

12-16-15  
Prompt: In a Blissful Sigh As You Fall Asleep (The Ways You Say I Love You ch 25)  
Pairing: AsaNoya  
Rating: G  
  
Noya had been strangely quiet all evening. Asahi had invited him over for the night with the expectation that he would have to finish his homework before they actually got to hang out, and Noya had not protested at all. In fact, he had curled up in Asahi’s bed with his phone and promptly ignored Asahi for the past two hours, long enough for Asahi to finish his homework quickly for once.  
  
He had just set his pencil down when he felt the first gentle touch on his head.  
  
“You have such nice hair,” Noya murmured, stroking his fingers over it softly. “I like how you’ve let it grow out a bit.” He dug his fingers into the bun, pulling out the elastic deftly. Asahi tilted his chin up with a hum, allowing Noya more access.  
  
“I think yours is better,” he admitted. “It’s cooler.” Noya chuckled.   
  
“That’s just because yours wouldn’t suit me,” he said. He was combing his fingers through Asahi’s hair now, twisting it and smoothing it back out as though admiring the way the light of Asahi’s desk lamp looked against it. “And mine wouldn’t suit you,” he continued. “It’s too harsh. Yours is soft and gentle, like you.”  
  
“N-Noya,” sputtered Asahi, pulling away to look at him incredulously, heat pooling in his cheeks. Noya puffed up his cheeks and glared at him, his hands still hanging in midair. The blush on Asahi’s cheeks deepened as he turned around and settled back in place, allowing Noya to resume his play.  
  
“I mean it, though,” he said after a moment. He was doing something now, twisting Asahi’s hair up bit by bit and twining it together. “It’s always soft and kinda warm. You take really good care of it, and it shows. Dunno why, but I’ve always liked that about you.” Asahi was about to answer, but Noya chuckled and smacked Asahi’s shoulder until Asahi raised his arm, allowing Noya to steal the elastic from it. Noya tied his hair in place with a light snap then settled back on the bed with a considering hum.  
  
“Nee-san would’ve done it better,” he said. Asahi rolled his eyes and climbed up after him.  
  
“Saeko-san is a professional,” he pointed out. “And a woman. She has more experience with different hairstyles than you.” Noya hummed again, looking up at Asahi with that intense look he usually saved for the court or keeping people away from Kiyoko. Then his face grew soft and he scooted forward to tuck himself against Asahi’s chest. Asahi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and leaning his chin on Noya’s crown. Noya sighed and mumbled out a quiet “love you” as his breathing grew slow and even.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
